


Falling in Love

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt trips, Blaine falls, and they both sort of catch each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [Jen's](http://whatstheproblembaby.tumblr.com/) fault for writing clumsy!Kurt and making me think about this until I had to write it down.

They meet for the first time just outside the library, Kurt on his way in, Blaine just heading out with a tall stack of papers clutched tightly to his chest. 

Blaine is in a great mood because he's only been at college a few days and already managed to get into a prestigious NYADA a capella group. Only since he's the only new guy, he'd ended up with the task of copying the sheet music for their first rehearsal, and it has taken well over an hour to get it all done and sorted into the right order. 

But now he's finally done, finally on his way to meet his new friends, neat little piles of paper stacked on top of each other safely in his arms.

And then, just outside the door, someone barrels into him at full speed knocking the both of them over rather forcefully and it all goes flying, a fluttering cloud of shiny white paper that ends up scattered all over the hallway.

Blaine lies sprawled on the dirty floor surrounded by his no longer pristine and well-ordered sheet music and besides the fact that his ass hurts where he fell on it (and yup, that's gonna be a bruise later), he can't deny that he's more than a little annoyed. 

Some people just can't watch where they're going, apparently. That was an _hour_ of his time and now he can start right over.

Perfect. 

Just. _Perfect_.

He sits up to give the human battering ram a piece of his mind – the guy's still on the floor next to him, groaning a little – and is just opening his mouth to say something when the guy turns around, looking up at Blaine with a sheepish look on his face.

And Blaine – just kind of forgets how to breathe.

He can't quite remember how to make words, just keeps sitting there with his mouth hanging open, eyes wide, all thoughts of sheet music gone from his mind.

Because apparently he's been knocked over by … well, the guy must be a model or maybe an angel or some other magical creature from a parallel elvish dimension because – oh god. He's _gorgeous_. Stunningly handsome and _perfect_ and Blaine _cant stop staring at him_ , can't even close his mouth, doesn't even dare to blink in case he vanishes when he does.

This has never happened to him before.

“I'm so sorry,” the guy says, and sits up properly, looking apologetic. “Oh my god. I am _so, so sorry_ , I don't know why this keeps happening to me, but I swear I didn't mean to, I just didn't see you there and then I – I'm _so sorry_ , are you okay? Are you – oh no, your _papers_ , I'm so sorry, please believe me -”

Blaine shakes his head a little to clear his thoughts, snaps his mouth shut, says, “Yes.”

The stranger blinks at him. “Sorry, what?”

“Oh.” Blaine lets out a breath, shakes his head again. “Sorry. Just – your question. Yes, I'm okay. It's okay.”

“I'm so sorry.”

“It's okay.”

“Your papers.” The guy looks stricken as he looks around. “Oh god. I'm _so_ sorry.”

“Yeah, that's -” Blaine scratches his head, looks around, sighs. “That sucks a bit.”

“Let me help you! Please.” The guy's already on his knees, gathering up sheet music. “I'll help, I'll -”

“You don't have to do that.”

“Um.” The guy looks at him. “I think I kind of do.”

“Okay,” Blaine agrees, because he has to be at rehearsal in twenty minutes and also it will give him a chance to talk to him for a few minutes longer, and maybe that's completely insane and maybe he hit his head on the tiles a bit harder than he thought at first, but he just … _wants_ to. “Thanks.”

“It's the least I can do,” the guy says. “Oh, by the way, I'm Kurt.”

Blaine smiles at him. “Blaine. Hi.”

**

They talk a lot, that afternoon, and it turns out Kurt is a fellow freshman and has a great sense of humor and the most beautiful laugh and is so _elegant_ just sitting there at a library table helping Blaine re-stack his music. Until he gets excited when they discover a shared love for trashy reality TV, and apparently he waves his hands a lot when he gets excited, and the desk lamp crashes to the floor with a loud clattering noise.

“Oops,” Kurt says, blushing deep red and biting his lip as his eyes flicker over to the librarian's desk which is fortunately empty just at this moment.

Blaine suppresses a laugh as Kurt dives after the lamp, almost face-planting into the hardwood floor.

“Careful,” Blaine says.

Kurt sets the lamp back on the table, face still crimson, rubbing his elbow which he knocked into the floor during his dive and not meeting his eyes. “Thank god this is just metal and fabric,” he says, nodding at the lamp and wincing when he sees the scratches on the base.

“No harm done, right?” Blaine asks, doing his best to cheer him up.

“Yeah.” Kurt sighs “I wish I could say I wasn't always like this, but -”

“Hey, no,” Blaine interrupts. “That could have happened to anyone.”

Kurt nods, blushes darker, and doesn't meet his eyes before he resumes sorting papers.

Blaine has to force himself to stop watching him, but it's really hard. He's never met a single human being cuter than Kurt and he knows what this fluttering in his chest means, but he really can't kiss someone he only met ten minutes ago, right?

Right?

**

He does get Kurt's number once they're finished re-sorting music, pointing out how they're both new here and it's nice to make friends. Kurt seems to agree, luckily.

But the next day is busy and exhausting; Blaine has to run everywhere because he still can't find most of his classrooms and then he has another audition for another club and then his roommate has organized a get-to-know-each-other get together for their entire floor, and by the time Blaine finally has some peace and quiet that night he simply passes out on his bed and almost oversleeps the next morning.

When he wakes up he has to rush to get ready, has to run yet again to make it to History of Musical Theater on time, and when he gets there almost all the chairs are taken except for two in the back.

He slides into one of them, trying to calm his breathing, and scans the room for anyone he knows. Before he's even halfway through, the teacher enters the class, throws them a good morning, and starts writing something on the blackboard.

She's still busy with that when another pair of footsteps makes it toward the door and Blaine looks over to see Kurt appear in the open door frame, looking like he's been running too, flushed and out of breath.

He looks a bit panicked at being late and the room being so full already, so Blaine makes himself as tall as he can manage and waves at him wildly, gesturing to the empty seat next to his.

Kurt sees him and the look of relief on his face is enough to get Blaine through the rest of his day in a good mood, he's sure of it. Carefully Kurt starts making his way into the room, tiptoeing so the teacher maybe won't notice his late arrival.

Blaine smiles at him and Kurt smiles back, throws a quick look back at the teacher, and walks right into the coat rack that, for some reason, is standing right there next to the door.

The thing topples over with a loud crash and suddenly the whole room is looking at him, including the teacher.

“Sorry,” Kurt mumbles, putting the coat rack back on its feet before hurrying over to the empty seat and falling into it, sliding down as low as he can go, looking mortified.

“It's the first day of classes, so I'll let this slide just this once,” the teacher informs him. “Don't be late to my class again.”

“I won't,” Kurt promises.

Blaine waits until her back is turned again before he leans over to Kurt. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Kurt answers. “Just … clumsy in the morning. Don't mind me.”

Blaine watches his profile and thinks he's actually perfect, but he doesn't find a smooth way of saying that to someone he doesn't really know yet, so he keeps his mouth shut.

**

They keep running into each other. They share a few classes, they text each other, and sometimes have lunch together when their schedules allow it. And if Blaine thinks he's had a crush when Kurt crashed into him outside the library, it's nothing to what he's feeling a couple of weeks into the semester.

Kurt is … he's kind and funny and smart and sexy and so _beautiful_ inside and out and just the most fascinating person Blaine has ever met in his life, and all he wants to do is to spend time with him, all the time. And he kind of wants to kiss him really, really badly, but he should probably ask him out first and he's never had a boyfriend, he doesn't really know how to go about this.

He almost does it that day Kurt's foot slips in dance class and their chests collide and there's just this … _moment_ between them. But he doesn't.

There's another moment a few days later, when it's Blaine's turn to stay behind after study group to stack the chairs they used. There's a dance group that needs the practice room after them, so they have to do this after every session. Kurt, despite the fact that he has glee club in fifteen minutes, stays behind to help him because he knows Blaine has his a capella group.

“You don't have to do this,” Blaine says.

“I know,” Kurt answers. “But it's faster this way. Come on.”

And as their eyes meet across the few feet between them, Blaine thinks he can see … _something_ in his eyes, just a flicker of something, and he thinks maybe, maybe...

But then Kurt takes a little sideways step and knocks right into a chair and stumbles, cursing under his breath.

They both end up laughing, but the moment is broken and once again, Blaine doesn't ask.

**

So when he finally gathers the courage to ask Kurt on a Friday three weeks into the semester, “would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow?” and Kurt says yes so excitedly he accidentally knocks the salt shaker from the table where they're having lunch in the dining hall, he considers it a huge success.

He picks Kurt up at his room, which seems to surprise Kurt who promptly drops his phone when he opens the door to find Blaine outside in the corridor.

“Oh,” he says. “I thought we were meeting there.”

“I hope this is okay,” Blaine says. “I wanted to do this properly.”

Kurt seems a little confused by that, frowning and tilting his head at him, but then he picks up his phone, his head only nearly colliding with the door frame, and then they're off. Together.

There's a cute little coffee shop just off campus and Blaine takes him there, heart pounding in his chest. He's … happy. They're doing this. He's met a guy he really, really likes, and he's taking him out for coffee. This is exciting.

He holds the door open for Kurt, who smiles at him gratefully, and they find a somewhat secluded little table for two. Blaine goes to get them coffee and cheesecake because he already knows that Kurt loves cheesecake and he thinks it's kind of romantic, proving that he listened when Kurt told him that.

They chat and laugh and everything is perfect, they just sit there and Blaine repeatedly thinks about taking Kurt's hand, but Kurt keeps talking animatedly and Blaine doesn't want to interrupt him.

“You look like you're thinking really hard,” Kurt says eventually, jarring him out of his thoughts. “Anything interesting?”

Blaine shakes his head, feels himself blush a little. “I just – I've never really … been on a date.”

“Oh.” Kurt shakes his head. “Yeah, me neither. But hey, we're in college now. It could happen, right? Who knows. One of these days I'm sure it will.”

Blaine feels his face fall a little, tries not to be too obvious in his disappointment. Kurt doesn't know they're on a date? Well, he never really _asked_ him, did he? He just assumed...

“Yeah,” he says, voice a little raspy. “I – just. Uh -”

Kurt watches him, tilts his head at him. “Blaine? What's wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Blaine hastens to assure him. “Uh, I mean, you're right, I mean, once it happens, and I'm sure it's going to, I mean, we could just – today could be like … practice, or something, or … not. Or I could just stop talking now.” He takes a breath, snaps his mouth shut, feels horribly, horribly embarrassed.

Kurt just keeps looking at him, going still all of a sudden. “I – What – oh.” His eyes widen a little, cheeks flushing. “I – oh, did you -”

“I kind of wanted _this_ to be a date,” Blaine admits, defeated, because he might as well be honest now.

Kurt pauses, brows furrowed. “Um. Why?”

Blaine blinks at him. “Huh?”

“I – don't – just – Why?”

“No, I – What do you mean?”

“It's only -” Kurt waves his hands, gesturing at himself. “Why would you want to date _me_ of all people?”

“Uh -” Blaine hesitates. “Because – because I like you? I thought I was being obvious. I – oh god, I'm sorry, I – we can just hang out, it's okay, I didn't mean to make it weird -”

“But I'm … _me_ ,” Kurt says.

Blaine nods. “That's kind of the point.”

“The first time we met I almost knocked you unconscious.”

“It wasn't _that_ bad.”

Kurt's face goes soft. “You really wanted this to be a date?”

“I really did.”

“With me.”

“Yes. So much.”

Kurt blushes darker and suddenly looks very, very flustered, which is an entirely adorable look on him. “I got asked out for the first time and I didn't even notice,” he says.

“I'm sorry. I could have been clearer about -”

“Yes,” Kurt interrupts.

Blaine pauses. “I'm sorry?”

“Yes,” Kurt repeats. “To you asking me out. If you still mean it, of course. You don't have to – oh god, sorry, I've ruined everything, haven't I? You've probably changed your mind and I -”

“I haven't changed my mind,” Blaine promises. “I have definitely, definitely _not_ changed my mind about this.”

“So...” Kurt says, flickering a tentative smile at him. “This is a date?”

Blaine beams at him. “I'd like that.”

Kurt lowers his eyes and bites his lip and Blaine wants to kiss him so _much_. “I like _you_ ,” Kurt says.

“You do?”

“Of course I do, have you _met_ you? Anyway, can I get you another coffee? I'd like to – continue this. If that's okay.”

“I'd love another coffee,” Blaine says. “But I'm taking _you_ out, so I should -”

“No, let me, please,” Kurt cuts him off, both hands raised at him. “To make up for being an oblivious idiot.”

“You have nothing to make up for,” Blaine promises.

“I still want to,” Kurt insists.

Blaine smiles, blushes, and nods. “Okay. Thank you.”

Kurt smiles back and gets up to get their coffee and Blaine looks after him and feels really good about this whole thing. About them. He just … he just has a feeling. About all of this. A _really_ good one.

Kurt returns minutes later carrying two tall cups and Blaine can't help but grin at him, and Kurt grins back, opens his mouth to say something, and gets his foot tangled in the strap of of a book bag lying next to the table he's passing and stumbles forward with an ungraceful little shriek.

Blaine shoots out of his chair to catch him, so most of the thankfully-not-so-hot-anymore coffee splashes onto his shirt, but Kurt gets a good portion of it down his front as well.

They stand there, dripping coffee, looking at each other for a long moment with their mouths open while the guy from the next table keeps apologizing and apologizing for leaving his bag lying around.

Blaine is the first to break out into laughter, tipping forward against Kurt who catches him this time and starts laughing too, and they just laugh and laugh until their sides hurt and they have tears in their eyes.

“Want to get out of here and change into dry clothes?” Blaine asks.

Kurt wipes his eyes, still giggling a bit. “Yes, please.”

**

The walk across campus in coffee-soaked shirts is a little uncomfortable – and, seriously, Blaine can feel it dripping down into his underwear now and that is _not_ a pleasant sensation – but Kurt lets him take his hand and nothing has ever felt better than that, so Blaine counts it a win.

When they get to the front door of their dorm building Kurt hurries forward to grab for the door, and Blaine lifts a questioning eyebrow at him.

Kurt shrugs. “You bought me coffee. I didn't get to _actually_ return the favor, so let me at least hold the door for you?”

“Thank you,” Blaine says happily, takes a step forward as Kurt pulls at the door, a little too hard apparently as it swings forward, promptly slips from his fingers, and almost smacks Blaine in the face before he can jump back a step.

Kurt looks pale. “Oh my god, oh my – I'm so sorry, I -”

Blaine just laughs, shakes his head at him. “It's okay.”

“One day, I'm going to get this right,” Kurt promises.

And Blaine _really really_ wants to kiss him, but he kind of wants to get out of the wet clothes first.

“Let's get changed? And then … maybe we could go for a walk, maybe have dinner tonight?”

“You mean, try this again?” Kurt says. “The date thing?”

“We're still _on_ a date,” Blaine reminds him. “I don't want a do-over. I just want … to spend more time with you.”

Kurt looks so happy Blaine wants to hug him. “I'm okay with that,” he replies. “Very okay.”

**

They walk around campus a bit and get another coffee from the stand near the library later, which Kurt insists on drinking while sitting down, so they find a bench under an old oak tree.

Once they're bored of walking Blaine takes Kurt back to his room for some more talking – they can't seem to _stop_ talking, they just never seem to run out of topics and Blaine just never can get enough of Kurt's voice.

Blaine puts on some music, his Good Mood Playlist that has actually received a lot of Kurt-inspired additions lately, and when _Perfect_ comes on Kurt bounces where he's sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed and grins widely.

“I _love_ this song!”

Blaine grins back and starts singing along. He _did_ put that on the list two days after meeting Kurt.

Kurt sings it with him and doesn't resist when Blaine pulls him up to do a silly little dance around the room, waving their hands at each other and laughing and just having a good time.

The song ends and Blaine is feeling a little breathless, beams at Kurt. “Okay, your voice is awesome.”

“Thank you. Yours too.”

They're standing really close together all of a sudden and Kurt looks so beautiful and Blaine just – he just wants to, he wants to kiss him _so badly_ , he just wants to -

“Blaine,” Kurt whispers.

“Kurt,” Blaine whispers back, gathers all of his courage.

Determined, he surges forward to close the distance between them at the same time Kurt does the same, and their foreheads knock together hard with a dull clonking sound.

He loses his balance, suddenly knocked off-center, and grabs for Kurt's shoulders just as Kurt grabs for Blaine's arms to steady himself and they go down in a heap, ending up sprawled on the floor next to each other.

“Ow,” Kurt says.

“Yeah,” Blaine confirms.

“Sorry.”

“No, that was totally my fault.”

“I was the one trying to kiss you.”

Blaine rolls his head, looking over at him. “I was trying to do the same.”

Kurt meets his eyes, hesitates before his smile goes from sheepish and shy to impish. “You were trying to kiss you too?”

Blaine weakly slaps at his shoulder, laughs. “Jerk. I was trying to kiss _you_.”

“I wasn't sure.”

“I've been wanting to for weeks,” Blaine confesses.

Kurt blushes. “Seriously?”

“Since the first time we met.”

“The first time we met I knocked you to the floor. Actually … this is a bit like that, isn't it?”

“The perfect moment,” Blaine says, rolling over to prop himself up on an elbow so he can hover over Kurt. “In fact … stay right there.”

“What -” Kurt says.

“I'm going to kiss you now,” Blaine informs him. “If that's okay with you.”

“Oh.” Kurt swallows and looks very pleased. “That's okay with me, yes. I like that idea.”

“I have good ideas sometimes.”

“Shut up and kiss me. Please.”

Blaine decides it's a good idea to comply with that.

Their first kiss is soft and little more than a press of lips until Kurt shifts his head a little, opens his mouth, and sucks in a sharp breath. Blaine kisses a little harder, and cups Kurt's cheek with his free hand, feels Kurt's hands on his face.

He pulls back, keeping his eyes closed for just a second longer.

“Wow,” he says eventually.

“Yeah,” Kurt agrees.

Blaine looks down at him, cards his fingers through his hair. “That was -”

“I know. We'll get better at this.”

“No, what? That was, that was _perfect_ , I – did I do something wrong?”

“Oh my god, no.” Kurt blushes again. “I just meant … you know. Without the falling over. We'll manage that too, one day.”

“Oh,” Blaine says. “Yes. I guess we'll just have to practice.”

Kurt grins up at him and nods. “We'll have to practice a _lot_.”

“We could start right now.”

“I think we should,” Kurt agrees. “No time like the present!” 

And Blaine leans down to kiss him again, and again, and again.

It's too early to say it, but he already knows it's true. He's quite literally _fallen_ in love. He never wants to fall out of it.


End file.
